


For Good Luck

by crazddreamer



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, backstage sex, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: A chance encounter in the back hallway of the arena leads to an interesting conversation regarding outfit choices





	For Good Luck

Arriving backstage after my managerial duties were over, I waved Elias off and made my way down the hallway. The two of us were like oil and water, both in the ring and in the back, which I suppose is why we worked so well together. He was rash and impetuous, and dressed like a hippie, while I was thoughtful and logical, and was never seen without a cute dress and a pair of heels to die for. Together we made a duo that was hard to outmaneuver.

I was super proud of my outfit that night, an off the shoulder sapphire dress with a hi-low hemline, and four-inch heels. The heels were the cherry on top of the ensemble. Black with a thin sole, painful but stunning. Metallic straps crossed my toes, arch, and ankle, and my heel was encased in leather, complete with a zipper up my Achilles tendon. I looked amazing, and I knew it.

The heels clicked on the concrete floor as I made my way down the halls of the arena to the women’s locker room. People passed by and I waved or smiled, but I didn’t stop. The shoes, as sexy and fierce as they were, hurt like hell and I wanted out of them as soon as possible.

Turning a corner, I saw Drew McIntyre headed my way, and I gulped. He looked intense, as always. His glower was on high and his mood seemed low. Trying to not cower against the wall, I slowed, moving to the side of the hall, so that he had plenty of room to move around me. The space was wide, there was no need for me to act as I was, but something told me to just make myself as small as a mouse.

There were whispers in the locker rooms that I had a crush on the Scottish man. I neither confirmed or denied it, mostly because it was no one’s business and partly because it was true. We’d had conversations, we were friendly as co-workers, but neither of us had made a move. And that was fine, truly. Romantic relationships in the workplace could lead to disaster.

As he passed me, Drew’s head picked up. Stopped, he turned, finding me pressed bodily against the wall. Eyes raked me from top to bottom, and he seemed focused on my heels. Heat blossomed throughout my body and I could feel myself blush.

Finally looking up at me, he quirked his lips in a smile. “You look lovely today.”

Butterflies exploded in my chest and I wet my lips, intent on not stuttering in front of him. “Thanks, Drew.”

Still, he didn’t move, and I wondered why he kept staring at me. Was my hair messed up? Did I have something in my teeth from catering? Naturally Elias would never tell me if I did, the cad. Or had I brushed up against something and stained my dress? Should I look? No, that would break the staring contest I was currently having with one of the most handsome men in the men’s locker room.

Slowly, Drew moved, closing the distance between us until he was right in front of me. Even with my four-inch heels, I was forced to tip my head up to keep eye contact. Drew’s height was one thing that always made my panties damp, and having him this close, his slightly hairy chest in my view, was not helping matters at all.

At first, Drew didn’t speak, eyes locked on mine. But finally, he tilted his head to the side. “Those shoes. Are they new?”

Resisting the urge to look down, I nodded. “Yes, they are. I’m surprised you noticed.”

His expression seemed bemused, as if he knew a secret I wasn’t privy to. “Your shoes usually catch my eye.”

Unable to stop myself, I quipped, “Got a shoe fetish, Drew?”

He only chuckled, the sound vibrating through my body and ending at my clit. A fresh flood of juices pooled in my underwear, making me squirm. “I think  _you_  are my fetish, Love.”

“Oh,” I gasped. I wasn’t expecting his response. “I, uh, um….”

Leaning down, slowly, so as to not spook me, he whispered in my ear. “I’d like to show you. Now.”

Dazed, I nodded. “Yes.”

Reaching for my hand, he tugged, pulling me in the direction of the locker rooms. Momentarily I panicked. Where was he taking me? Not to the men’s locker room, surely. We’d be caught! Even as my mind wandered, my eyes focused on Drew’s backside, clad only in his trucks. I was thankful Drew was leading the way, but it took all my willpower to not reach out and run my hands over his ass, just to say I did. Who knew if I’d ever get the opportunity again.

Drew stopped in front of a door that read “ _office”_ and pulled me inside. The room was a good size, with a desk and a couple of chairs in front of it. But the desk itself looked unused. No papers, phone, or computer sat on it, and the chairs were angled in a way that said no one had been in this room for weeks, if not longer.

Whirling me around, Drew pulled me into his arms, my chest to his, and he peered down at me. “I want to kiss you.” His voice was low, deep, and husky. I felt boneless in his arms, and I wrapped my own around his neck and pulled him close.

“What’s stopping you?”

“Is that a yes?”

Realizing he was asking for consent, I tried to quell the swelling of my heart. A sweet moment in the midst of a highly charged situation. “It’s a yes. To everything.”

Tugging his head down to mine, I instigated our first kiss. His lips covered mine and he immediately swept inside, his tongue exploring my mouth as I moaned into him. Stepping closer to his body, I felt his warmth slide into my bones. My hands tugged on his hair and he groaned, leaning back to nip at my lips, which I returned.

“I’m clean,” he breathed, and I mumbled that I was too and on birth control. Stepping back, I pulled Drew so that he pressed me up against the wall, his lips finding mine again.

Picking me up by my thighs, he wrapped my legs around his waist. His cock rubbed against my panties, and the sensation of silk against polyester sent lighting through my veins. Drew placed his hands against the wall on either side of my head. “So damn sexy,” he panted. “I pass you in the halls, and I can’t help but imagine your legs wrapped around me, just like they are now. Or your heels in the air as I pound into you.”

My lips trailed over his beard and down his neck, kissing and licking my way over his skin. “Now you don’t have to imagine.” Tugging on his hair, I brought his lips to mine again before moaning. “Please…”

Drew groaned, rocking himself against my core. “My favorite scenario is playing out right now.”

My hands ran over his chest as I peppered him with kisses. “Which one?”

Moaning his approval, he tilted his head back, allowing me to latch onto his collarbone. “The one where we sneak into an unused room and I see what color panties you are wearing today.”

“Fuck,” I breathed, just in time to watch Drew crouch down in front of me, bunching my dress up at my waist.

He hummed his approval at what he found. “Black. They match your shoes, love.”

They did. The single straps on the side had metallic studs, simple adornment that wouldn’t show through my dress. Small details like that make me cocky and confident went I went to the ring. I had a secret, and no one would ever know.

Except Drew McIntyre.

Hooking his fingers in said straps, he pulled the panties down my legs and waited patiently while I stepped out of them, using his shoulders for balance. The underwear were then tossed to the side, and Drew wasted no time in throwing one of my legs over his shoulder and diving between my legs.

He must have been intent on making me scream, because he was singularly focused on his task. Even without using his hands, he had me cumming in his mouth in record time. His lips and teeth continually grazed my clit, his tongue delved into my folds. Drew used his beard to his advantage, something I never even knew was possible. Purposefully he would rub his beard against my thighs, and then kiss and lick the area to sooth the burn. His hair gripped in my hands, I rocked against his mouth, chanting his name and cursing under my breath, even as I came again and again.

Sitting back on his haunches, Drew kissed down my thigh that was perched on his shoulder. “So goddamn delicious. I’m going to crave your taste from this day on.”

Panting heavily, I leaned my head against the wall, sure I was hallucinating. Drew craving me? A fantasy. “That’s my favorite scenario to imagine.”

Drew chuckled, gaining his feet but not lowering my leg to the floor. Keeping hold of it, he draped it over the crook of his arm. His eyes locked on mine, he tugged the top of my dress down, trapping my arms and exposing my breasts. “No bra?”

I blushed. “I forgot my strapless bra at home.”

I watched as he pushed the front of his trunks down, exposing his long, thick shaft. “You went to the ring without a bra? That’s dangerous, Love.”

My mouth watered at the sight of him. All I wanted was to wrap my lips around the head and make him come undone. “No one knows. I didn’t get caught,” I replied a little breathlessly. I was referring to the company policy that referenced wardrobe malfunctions.

Leaning in, pecking my lips in a playful manner, Drew gave me a sardonic smile. “I know. And now I’ll be watching to see if I can catch a glimpse of your perfect nipples through your clothes.”

I almost cracked my head against the wall when he dipped down and wrapped his amazing lips around my nipple. My pelvis tilted out, searching for Drew’s body to add to the delicious friction that was engulfing my body. Sensing what I wanted, he stepped closer to me, his mouth pulling at my breast even as he slid his cock into my pussy in one thrust.

“Shit!” I yelled, my hands gripping Drew’s forearms hard. “Oh my god!”

He lifted his head. “Ok?”

I almost cried at the loss of him against my chest. “Yes, yes, please!”

Smirking at me, he gathered me up in his arms, my leg still over his elbow, and began moving in a steady, maddening pace. My mind and body scrambled to find his rhythm. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry, which I thought was odd considering we were in a room in the back of the arena, but he wasn’t taking his time either. He was persistent, dedicated to what he was doing, his thrusts sure and steady.

Against my ear, Drew’s accent was making my pussy flood around him. “Look at this, Love. You are the perfect height for my cock. All I have to do is hold you open. Those heels are made for this.”

My breath came out in short bursts. “Made for being pinned against a wall?”

“Made for me fucking you. I like them very much.”

I groaned. “If it means I’ll get more of this, I’ll wear them more often.”

Drew growled. Actually  _growled_. And my body seemed to seize around him as he picked up the pace, thrusting into my pussy. As my orgasm washed over me I bit into his shoulder to stop the scream that welled up in my throat.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his cock swelling inside of me. Nudging my head to the side, he captured my lips, his kiss bruising. “Goddammit, you feel so good.”

Little squeaks and groans came out of me with every thrust, and I wished my arms were free so that I could hold him to me. “Drew, oh my God, Drew please. Please!” I begged.

“I have you, Love. Shit, you are squeezing me. Are you gonna cum again, Baby?”

I nodded and moaned, brushing my lips against his but not pressing against them. Sharing his breath seemed more intimate than I was prepared for, but caught in the moment I couldn’t stop myself. “Yes, yes I’m gonna cum. Please don’t stop.”

Drew’s brown eyes locked on mine. “Let me watch you come undone. Cum for me, and I’ll come for you.”

Even as he spoke, he tilted my hips down and my clit rubbed across the top of his dick, sending me spiraling through another orgasm. My eyes struggled to stay open, but Drew’s deep voice, mixed with his Scottish accent, had me forcing myself to obey his one request.

“Yes,” he drawled, watching as I came down, shaking from the adrenaline coursing through my body. “So beautiful.”

Grunting, Drew’s hips slammed against mine a final time, his whole body tensing up as rope after rope of cum flooded inside of me. I couldn’t help the contended sigh that slid out of me as he stilled. Finally, breaking eye contact, Drew leaned his head down against my shoulder.

We were quiet for a moment, before Drew allowed my leg to slide down his arm and again find the floor. My body felt like I had hit the gym after a week off, sore and tense. But the delightful feeling of Drew’s body against mine had me wishing it wasn’t over yet.

His hands smoothed down the front of my dress, sliding my top back up my arms and covering my chest. I giggled when I looked down to find my skirt hiding the place where we were still joined together. I could feel Drew softening inside of me, but he seemed hesitant to move.

Picking his head up from my shoulder, he smiled at me. “I don’t want to leave you yet.”

I bit my lip, sliding my hands over his pecs just to feel him. “You don’t have to.”

“Well,” his own hands running up and down my arms. “I have a match in about fifteen minutes. I better get cleaned up.”

Nodding, I pressed my lips firmly together to keep myself from protesting as he slid out of me. He fixed his trunks, covering himself before leaning over to kiss my cheek.

“You ok?”

I smiled at him. “Yeah. I’m ok.”

“Can I call you later? Maybe we can have dinner? You know, do this right?”

I wanted to laugh. We were going about this backwards, but it was too late. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Kissing my lips swiftly, he turned to head out the door, but paused. Tossing a smirk over his shoulder at me, he bent over, picking up my panties. Turning slightly so that I could see him, he balled them up and shoved them in the front of his trunks. “I’m taking these with me to the ring. For good luck.”

And with that, he walked out of the room with my underwear in his ring gear, as I stood against the wall with cum dripping down my leg.

God I hope there would be a repeat performance.  

 

 


End file.
